1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lever switches for vehicles and, in particular, to a lever switch having two rotary knobs mounted on a single operation lever assembly, and movable members operated by the levers of the operation lever assembly and the rotary knobs disposed on a surface of a pole board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lever switch related to the present invention is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. HEI 5-21797. The conventional lever switch has two rotary knobs mounted at an end point of an operation lever. One of the rotary knobs is provided for controlling a front wiper, and the other rotary knob is provided for controlling a rear wiper. Movable contact plates, contact springs, and a base operated by the two rotary knobs are provided at the end point of the operation lever.
The conventional lever switch described above has problems caused by the movable contact plates, the contact springs, and the base being disposed at the end of the operation lever. Due to this construction, the operation lever is relatively bulky as a whole and complex in construction, and the number of parts and man-hours for assembling are increased, thereby increasing the assembling cost.